Flirtatious Fantasies
by XxUnknownXxXEntityxX
Summary: Sesshomaru indulges Kagome's need to act out fantasies in the bedroom! This will be a collection of them! M for a Reason! LEMON!


**A/N: okay, so there is some bad language and smutty activities in here! Enjoy!**

**Party for 2**

Kagome lay on her bed in the darkened room, ignoring the loud music blaring in the rest of the apartment. She had nothing on but a sheer black thong with hot pink edging, and her hands were currently roaming all over her exposed body. Those hands settled with one on each breast and she twisted the tight pink nipples, causing them to harden further. She twisted them again, letting out a throaty moan at the sensation her own fingers caused on her body. Her right hand traveled lower, lightly ghosting over her stomach. She touched the soft fabric of the sheer panties and moaned when she felt that she was already getting wet.

Her middle finger applied pressure to the sensitive bud of her clit and she could not hold in a moan of bliss. However, she heard the click of her door and looked over to see the backlit image of a male. He paused in the doorway, watching the play of light of the temptress in front of him.

Her dark hair was spread upon the pillow, creating a halo of darkness in the light cast from the door. Her skin was creamy and flawless, a startling contrast to the ebony of her hair. Her body was absolute perfection with high, pert breasts and hips gently flaring from her slim, toned waist. He could scent her arousal and the intoxicating aroma made his cock twitch.

"Get lost from the party?" Kagome said in a silken, husky voice that practically bid him to come and join her.

"No, I think I found just what I was looking for..." His voice drawing out the word, and the texture of his voice was music to Kagome's ears. He took a step into the room and shut the door, casting the room into pitch blackness. Not being able to see made Kagome tense in anticipation of what was to come. She heard no sounds to indicate his movement and was startled as she felt a warm hand on her thigh.

His hand slid upwards, barely touching the line between her thigh and sex as it skimmed higher on her body. The hand stopped just short of her breast and Kagome sighed her disappointment. Then the hot, wet feel of his mouth on her budded nipples made her back arch up off the bed. His tongue circled the taut peak and the feel of that silken appendage forced Kagome to cry out softly.

He paid equal homage to both of her breasts with his lips, teeth, and tongue, worshipping them like twin goddesses. Kagome moaned at the loss lf his mouth when he pulled away. Sesshomaru moved silently, giving her no indication of his where his movement was leading. No part of his body had touched hers except one hand and his mouth.

She felt the bed moved slightly, but it felt like it was coming from two directions. Unsure of where he was, she kept still and awaited whatever this tantalizing male had in store for her. She felt a hot puff of breath against her thigh and Kagome drew in a sharp breath at the sensation.

His tongue brushed against the shaven triangle between her thighs, and the opened automatically for him. He chuckled softly at her eagerness and rewarded her by flicking his tongue over her sensitive clit, and her hips bucked in response.

"Good little slut!" He growled before Sesshomaru again flicked over the area before moving lower to her already wet folds. His tongue caressing the swollen flesh, building the flames of her passion. Her hands reached out to fist in the sinfully silky, silver tresses, pulling his face closer to her aching core. He obliged and she moaned at the feel of his tongue entering her tight sheath. The talented appendage moved and began flickering over and over her clit. Kagome cried out and her hips bucked of their own accord. The coil within her tightened unbearably at the sensation, and when he inserted a finger into her wet passage the coil snapped. Kagome's body shook with the power of her orgasm, her thighs twitching around Sesshomaru's head as streamers of light burst inside her closed eyes.

Sesshomaru kissed the flesh of her hips before moving higher. His lips pressed hard into hers, letting her know his need with the near brutal passion in his kiss. He pressed his hard cock at her entrance, letting her feel how bad he wanted her.

Kagome stopped him with a shove to his chest, and he sat up surprised. Her words held a commanding tone when she spoke, "Get on your back, now!" Sesshomaru did as he was bid, but not before growling softly at her. She blew hot air across the hardened flesh of his huge cock, and it twitched in response. She dragged her tongue over the sensitive head before reaching out to wrap her hand around the engorged flesh. His breath came out in a hiss as her hand began stroking his length. When she drew the head deeply into her hot little mouth, his hips thrust forward, forcing her to take more. Kagome bobbed her head slowly, still only taking about the first three inches. His hands fisted at his sides at her maddeningly slow pace. He was completely unprepared for her to take him fully. The feel of her mouth was incredible making him reach for her hair. As soon as she felt his hands, she backed off completely. Sesshomaru growled at her antics, but was cut off as a hiss escaped him when he felt her slide hips up to rest just above his throbbing member.

Kagome slowly allowed the tip of his hardness to penetrate her, throwing her head back in pleasure. She lowered her hips slowly taking him inch by inch. When he was encased entirely in her tight depths, she ordered him to sit up. Sesshomaru sat up and Kagome pushed roughly on his chest, forcing him to use his hands to keep from falling backwards. She repositioned herself so that she was on the balls on her feet and rose up before slamming back down.

"Oh, fuck... that feels so good!" Kagome panted as she set a fast rhythm, placing her hands on his shoulders for support. His hip bucked upwards, impaling himself deeper into her warmth. Their bodies move in concert, guided by the music of their bodies and each others labored breathing. Sesshomaru sat up full and pushed Kagome to her back with their bodies still locked together. He slammed into her hard, delighting in the sound of her screamed response. He pounded into her with almost brutal force and within seconds Kagome screamed out her orgasm, locking her legs tightly around Sesshomaru's hips. He let her come down before flipping her over onto her stomach. She lay submissively with her tight ass in the air and her head lowered, waiting for him to continue. He slid into her tightness slowly, and slowly withdrew. He set a pace so slow that Kagome was pushing her hips back into his.

"Do you want me to fuck you, bitch?"

"Yes, Please..." She whined, wiggling her backside in her eagerness.

He rammed home inside of her, loving the wordless scream that it tore from her throat. He took her with demonic speed, her screams became hoarse as she spiraled ever closer to another mind shattering orgasm. He thrust forward as deep as possible and spilled his hot seed, coating her walls with it. His released triggered hers, her pussy convulsing around him.

Slowly, the ecstatic high left their bodies, but neither moved for a few moments. Finally, Sesshomaru withdrew from her and walked out the door. Kagome watched his tightly toned ass flex as he walked into the hall. The music stopped, and he came back to lay beside her and cuddle her to his chest.

"I love your little fantasies, mate." Sesshomaru said contented as his eyes began to close.


End file.
